The Sing Of The Bird
by Aerea-Sparda-Azeneth
Summary: La historia de uno de los Soldados perdidos por el tiempo Genesis Rhapsodos. ¿Que tanto iso en el pasado.. y que ahora ahora en su regreso? Yaoi y normal en las parejas. POr fa dejene Reviews


**Nota: los personajes de FFVII no son mios son de Square-enix, solo son pocos son introducidos por mi propia cuenta, segundo este fick trae un poco de todo y una que otra idea mia sobre FFVII, pero se efoca mucho sobre Genesis Rhapsodos , hay ocaciones que van hacia el pasado u otro personaje.**

**Contiene yaoi están avisados y también relaciones fuertes incluyendo en la forma de hablar. Bueno espero que les guste, me retiro.**

The Sing of the Bird

Capitulo 1: Encuentro.

En medio de las ruinas, se muestra una cabellera rojiza, larga, muestra de los paso de los años y escondida unos ojos azules que brillaban muestra de mako –_ ¿cuantas cosas pasaron? …. ¿En mi ausencia?-_ se preguntaba así mismo aquel hombre que salía de la cueva que estaba cerca de la tumba de miles de personas víctimas de la guerra, una guerra que tal vez salvo a muchos.

Un traje rasgado, unas botas gastadas, y ¿un espíritu abandonado?, sonríe entre ironía, en medio de la casi oscuridad de aquella tumba tan grande –_ él estuvo aquí, es lo más seguro….-_ casi susurro entre una pequeña sonrisa –_¿soy el ultimo? Lo más seguro, que mi pequeño "amigo" se haya salvado_ _-_ miro hacia el frente y vio que ya no había más paso para poder ir caminando, cerró los ojos, y una ala negra se mostro, y tomo vuelo.

En los aires, pudo ver más, y noto ya en las salida de ahí, ya algo lejos, ciertas gentes, vio que había soldados, -_mmm… que raro…. No son de Shin-Ra-_ dijo, cuando noto un escrito y un icono que no conocía-_¿WRO?- _dijo extrañado logrando ver un poco el uniforme de aquellos hombres, y se pinto una sonrisa cuando pudo notar, ya lejos, a ciertas personas que habían peleado por el bien del planeta ya hace 3 años atrás…. –_ lo más seguro, ella, el, y los demás ni de mi forma de ser han de acordarse jeje, veo que ella consiguió algo de su amado sueño..-_dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en la joven de cabello negro que iba alado de un joven de cabello amarillo y algo rebelde –_ veo que el jejejeje "Míster Chocobo" ya está bastante grandecito-_ descendió del vuelo para regresar caminando –_ no me esperaba que mi hermano dejara tan mal Midgar mmm... lastima tan bien que me agradaba esta ciudad...-_ siguió el paso para ver o más bien en busca de un refugio-_ ¡diablos¡ vaya que los otros sí que son unos flojos, y eso que Zack debe de estar a gusto con nuestra queridísima Cissine, jojo, creo que debería disculparme con el después de lo que paso con Aerith, bueno ella lo pidió a si…. –_ este se acercó a unas ruinas de una iglesia, una iglesia que él conocía muy bien y le recordaba un pasado que una vez quiso tanto.

Dio paso y entro, pudo ver la piscina de agua cristalina, hermosa se le izo, siguió hasta ella y se sentó en la orilla, se recargo en la pared de la fría piedra del muro, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar –_de seguro ella no me recuerda, era una niña…. y cuando la deje, bueno, no fue una verdadera despedida, creo que no debí dejarla cuando su madre se fue…- _sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido por unos segundos o eso pensó, hasta sentir agua fría en su cara, abrió los ojos, y vio a un joven de cabello amarillo, largo, sus ojos eran azul entre verde, estaba vestido como una camisa de fuerza suelta negra y con unos pantalones ajustados, raro en su cabeza, parresia que tenía unas orejitas, pero no lo eran si no eran como cuernos.

El joven cuernudo le dio una sonrisa y le dijo –_ mira lo que encontré –_ le señalo hacia una de las bancas de la iglesia y ahí avía una joven, con una coleta y de lentes, tenía un brazo bionico.

-_ es bonita ¿no? ¿Génesis?_ –

_-me recuerda a la niña que nos ayudo, ahí en la deepgrounp- _

Se sentó el joven cuernudo y dijo –_ ¿no crees que es la hermana que tanto hablaba?-_

_-tal vez... ¿como se llamaba?-_

_-Shelke... Gackto... veo que hasta la memoria ya te está fallando jeje...-_dijo el cuernudo burlándose un poco de Génesis.

Dando una expresión de mala cara pero con cariño –_ hay Ven... que chistosito... abusas de la gente que está cansada...-_

_- uhmm y ahora ¿que tienes?-_

_- no lo se... pero tengo mucho sueño... –_dijo ya con cara de sueño, parecía que le habían quitado energías así como así.

– _no será porque tu padre habrá usado el poder de… - _

_-¿Caos? ¿Dirás?- dijo Génesis ganándole la palabra a Ven- _

_-si eso creo, pero Gackto... porque no descansas, vi que haya fue todo un espectáculo, parece que la Deepgrounp hiso de las suyas- _

_-si… es... lo más seguro, de a ver tomado sin cuenta parte de... mi poder... –_dijo ya decaído, cada vez le pesaban mas los ojos, tenía que dormir era un hecho-_ sabes... Ven... vi a tu hermano...- _

_-¿Qué? ¿enserio?-_

Sonrió un poco Genesis-_si, lo vi, tu hermanito, dios siempre se me olvida su nombre, pero se apellida Strife – _

_-Genesis solo te acuerdas del apellido por mí, santa ironía tuya no crees ¿que te está haciendo daño no descansar?- _

_-Tal vez… me pregunto... como estará Zack... de seguro, feliz con ella –_

_- jeje y con tu hija Gackto... y ¿cuando le vas a decir todo a Vincent?- _

_-Ven ni yo mismo se la respuesta…-_ este cerró los ojos, muestra de que por fin cayo de cansancio.

Ven lo vio por un rato con una sonrisa y le beso una de sus mejillas, después se levanto y se acomodo en una de las bancas de la iglesia –_ buenas noches... Genesis descansa...-._

"_mamá ¿a dónde me llevas? "_

"_a un lugar especial"_

"_¿eh? ¿El que decías? ¿En donde esta mi papá?"_

"_¿tanto te eh contado de él?" _Dijo riéndose un poco enfrente de su hijo

"_pero mamá si nunca paras hablar de él"_

"_bueno es porque lo quiero mucho"_

"_¿y por qué no lo despiertas?"_

"_uhm… me temo que es algo que muy difícil..."_ dijo entre tristeza

"_¿Por qué?" _dijo el pequeño confundido

"_me temo... que… no tiene fuerzas…"_

"_!fue ese científico loco verdad mamá, el que lo lastimo ¡"_

"_Genesis, no deberías, decirle a si, el es..."_

"_no mamá, yo no lo quiero como un padre, el trata como objeto a mi hermanito Sephy" _dijo mientras veía aquel contenedor que estaba en aquel laboratorio.

"_no es cierto cariño, solo... le gusta ver... su estado, no se es algo difícil de explicar"_

"_bueno…"_ dijo un poco convencido

"no_ quiero que pienses mal de él"_

"_ok mami, no lo hare_" sonrió alegremente.

"_gracias Gackto"_ le dio un beso en la frente.

"te_ quiero mamá"_ dijo sonriente.

"sabes_ toma esto"_ ella se dirigió hacia un escritorio, y abrió uno de los cajones y saco una pequeña caja cuya contenía un collar "_este era uno de sus preferidos, tómalo, estoy segura, que él sería muy feliz viéndote con el puesto"_

"_¡!GRACIAS MAMÁ¡¡"_ dijo corriendo para ponérselo

"_jaja me das risa, cuídalo ¿si?"_

"_!CLARO¡" _sonrió tiernamente hacia su mamá.

" _ve a jugar con tu hermanito ¿sale?"_

"_sip"_ este se acerco al contenedor y dijo "_nos vemos al rato Vincent"_ sonrió y se fue de ahí, viendo a su madre con una sonrisa.

"_! Carajos despierta ¡¡Genesis¡" _

El abrió los ojos y vio a Ven, peleando, con aquella muchacha que encontró, parecía que sabia pelear "¿_ahora qué diablos pasa?" _con tono de enojo por que lo despertaron de su sueño.-

-"_¡¿QUE NO ES OBIO?¡" _dijo con enojo y apresuro ya que esa mujer los estaba amenazando con una pistola –

-"_eso te pasa Ven por traer a desconocidos jejeje"_ dijo burlándose de el –

-"!!_Pero quién diablos me enseño ser amable con la gente¡¡".-_

Genesis veía las expresiones de Ven, y no podía dejar de reírse, pero acabo cuando la chica amenazo a Genesis _"sabes no sé por qué nos amenazas, no te vamos hacer nada, además nosotros fuimos quien te salvo de una muerte segura"- _

_-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" –_ Dijo la joven apuntando hacia Genesis—

-"_dime quien eres, bueno para calmar tus duditas mujer, mi nombre es Genesis y si quieres dime Gackt o Gackto y dime ¿cómo te llamas tu?"- _

_-"Shalua Rui" –_ vio aquel traje que tenia Genesis y le vino algo a la cabeza- "_espera ese símbolo, el traje, ¿eres un Ex Soldado_?"-

Confundido un poco -"¿_tanto tiempo me quede dormido que ya ni existe Shin-Ra ni los de mi unidad?"-_

_-"¿usted de que habla? ¿No sabe que la Shin-Ra dejo por a si decirlo dejo de existir desde la caída del meteorito?"- _dijo Shalua sin quitarle la vista encima a Genesis.

-"_NO, no lo sé, resulta cariño que todo ese tiempo estuvimos dormiditos, gracias a los imbéciles de la Deepgrounp"-_

_-"¿ustedes están relacionados con ellos?" –_

_-"se podría decir que sí, pero no aseguro, lo último que recuerdo antes de que el meteorito callera fue que la energía vital evito todo un caos je después de eso me desmaye y desperté en las celdas de esos malditos y pues ya después como Ven y yo les dimos una paliza a esa tal Rosso, Azul y Weiss, pues nos encerraron para evitar problemas, aun que ya sabía de ellos de la guerra de Wutai... mmm…" -_dijo Genesis ya como meditando.

"_¿eh?"-_ dijo ella confundida.

"_jajaja no te preocupes Shalua, jaja suele hacer eso cuando se pierde en sus pensamientos"_- dijo Ven con seguridad-

"_ustedes saben demasiado"_

"_Tal vez, pero no sabemos ni que ha pasado después del meteorito, oye me podrías decir ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado de eso hasta hoy?"-_

"_bueno pues tres años"_

En eso escuchan un grito proveniente del pelirrojo -¿_¡TRES AÑOS ¡?-_

_-"!dios corran por su vida¡"- _dijo Ven en plan de burla-

-"¿_a ese hombre que le pasa?"-_

_-"jaja¿hombre? Jaja bueno "el" se pone así cuando le hablas de uno de sus planes jaja"_

"_¿planes?"_

"_si planes"_- dijo el Ven bien sonriente.

"_¿Qué planes?"-_ dijo un poco curiosa sobre eso.

-"_bueno yo no puedo decirte mucho porque si lo hago dios Genesis me castra" –_dijo un poco en broma.

-"_y a si será si no te callas ahorita mismo VEN" _dijo un poco enojado y acercándose este Genesis.

" _¡uuuy que humor¡"-_ dijo Ven burlándose-

Genesis siguió caminado, tomo del cabello a Ven y lo arrastraba mientras caminando-"_déjate de estupideces y vamos a buscar a esta Cissine o a Cid o este Reeve"-_dijo enojado.

"_!!aaaaaaaaaaahhhh¡¡ ¡!eso duele génesis¡¡-_dijo gritando de dolor ya que génesis lo jalaba de los cabellos.

"_espera,¿ dijiste Reeve?-_

"_hhmmm"- _volteo Genesis deteniéndose para ver a Shalua-"_si ¿por qué sucede algo con eso?"-_

"_yo conozco un Reeve, el jefe de la WRO"_

"_pues….mm ¿nos darías el honor de presentarnos?"_

"_si ustedes me dicen de que planes se refieren"_

"_uhmm… pues no sé si los entenderías pero una pregunta, ¿también conoces a un hombre con el nombre de Vincent Valentine?"_

"_si, el nos ayudo contra la Deepgrounp como veo"_

Ven contesta _"¿oye no será por eso que te sentías mal ayer?"_

"_Ven deja de decir secreto medio enfrente de una desconocida"_

" _¿Ustedes dos de que hablan?, ¿Conocen a Vincent?"_

Genesis contesta – "_cariño lo conozco muy bien si te contara mi historia créeme, jamás creerías que relación tengo con ese hombre"_

"_jojo, pero lo sabrán Gackto"_ dijo Ven para agregar

"_será mejor que te calles Ven y tú no tienes que hablar con tu hermano, El Chocobo Sexy jejeje"_

"_ahí otra vez se te sale lo joto"- _dijo este Ven molestando a Gackt-

"_!fue un cumplido¡"-_ este le da un zape- "aun_ que tengo que admitir, no es nada feo je"_- soltó a Ven y siguió si camino

"_Dios ¿por qué no me deja de sorprender tu forma de hablar Gackto?"_

"_por que a ti también se te pega_" – contesto génesis.

"hijo de tu madre me estás diciendo ¿Gay?"- dijo ven un poco... ¿enojado? Con algo de pena, y color en su cara.

"no quiero saber de qué tanto pelean" dijo Shalua extrañada (como ¿no?) con lo que estaban hablando estos dos.

"ves Ven Haces que se me salga mi lado oscuro" dijo con una sonrisa picara-

"espera un momento, Genesis no es momento para que andes de necesitado ya tendrás a Zack"

"si pero el estará con Cissine lo más seguro aun que... lo puedo agarrar esta noche..." dijo aun con sonrisa picara este Genesis-

"lo dices por que EL corto contigo, dios tendría que ser tu ex" –dijo ven para agregar.

"Ven… ¿tenias que recordarme lo que paso?, además quien sabe como ya tengo una hija y pues no quiero que prenda de mala manera ¿si me explico?"-

" si… aja, bueno! tu también tienes algo de culpa ya que dejaste que se metiera con Mister Chocobo y después lo hiciste pensar que lo Violo ¡- dijo Ven reclamándole a génesis

"mira estúpido te cayas o te castro ¿Cuál escoges?"-

" ¡YA DEJEN DE ESTARSE PELEANDO¡" grito Shalua.

Los dos voltearon a ver a Shalua, después de aquel grito, después génesis dijo " ok.. Será mejor que nos largamos de aquí"

-"bien" dijo Shalua con un tono de enojo.

"creo que esta tiene peor carácter que tu Genesis" –le dijo en susurro este Ven.

"será mejor que te calles" exclamo Genesis.

"¿Ahora que tanto hacen?- dijo Shalua viéndolos de mala manera.

Los dos contestan " ¡jeje nada¡"

"bueno…" viéndolos.

"bueno ya larguémonos de este lugar y dejemos en paz a los pobres espíritus" Genesis camino hacia fuera de la iglesia.

"yo te sigo" dijo Ven hiendo detrás de Gackt.

" hey tu, Ven ¿verdad?"

"¿sí? ¿Que sucede?" deteniéndose y viendo a Shalua

"tu cabeza, esos cuernos, eres un cuernudo, ¿verdad?"

"sip, soy de los pocos que quedan, si no hubiera sido por esos de Shin-Ra bueno ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"porque siempre los había oído pero jamás visto solo por eso"

"ok" le sonríe un poco, voltio para seguir el paso de Genesis pero, para su sorpresa no lo ve ni afuera de la iglesia "oye ¿y génesis?"

"yo que se" se acerca hacia Ven

Ven sale hacia la iglesia para buscar mejor a Genesis y para su sorpresa lo encuentra tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

"!Genesis ¡! corrió hacia él y junto de tras de él esta Shalua.


End file.
